Isamui Eden
Isamu Eden is a Fighter Pilot for the New Republic, hailing from Kabal. Oftened considered the very best the galaxy has to offer, before joining the NR, he once flew for the 181st TIE Squadron within the Dark Empire. Biography Early life Isamu Eden was born on Kabal to Mariara and Genzoh Eden. Genzoh was a decorated fighter pilot who flew in the Galatic Civil War. Thus, Isamu immediatly aquired a taste for flying. His father taught him what he could before disappearing during a routine escort mission for the NR. An event that held heavy on young Isamu's heart. The Academy, 181st, and defection When he was old enough, Isamu enrolled into the Imperial Academy, and at only the age of seventeen, he graduated with top honors, along with his rival and school-mate, Taragon Vardex. By nineteen, Isamu was recruited for the 181st TIE Squadron, which was once considered the most feared and decorated TIE Squad in the Galaxy. Isamu only remained with the Squadron for a year, before he decided that his place wasn't with The Empire, and defected over to the New Republic. The New Republic, The Black Knights, and old rivaltries Once within the NR, he was quickly regonized for his skills in a cockpit and recruited as a Squadron Leader for The Black Knights, a new squad that was being developed. He spent his next couple of years with The Knights before being promoted to Wing Commander, where he first met and flew with Fringe Backwater and Angelique Coltar. When the Imperial Remnant attempted to take Tattoonie, The Black Knights were called in to help fight back against the oncoming forces. During this battle, Isamu found himself facing his old rival, Taragon. The two broke off from the major battle and had an all out dog-fight, which eventually ended when Eden managed to fire off a missle at Vardex, who was unable to dodge in time. Once Vardex was defeated, Eden returned to the battlefield and successfully stopped the last AT-AT that had entered Mos Eisley, by piloting his own TIE Interceptor into the head. It was thought that Isamu perished in the crash, but was later discovered that he had in fact piloted the starfighter by remote from a shuttle located away from the battle itself. Fame and Fortune Over the years, Isamu has become famous for his iratic flying and off-the-wall tatics. He's reguarded as a sort of celebrity on a more than a few planets, while most of the NR Navy has at least heard of him, if they don't already know everything about him. His statis within the lime-light has done nothing for his ego, and he was even once called the "God of the Fighter Combat", a title that's stuck with him for most of his career with the New Republic. New Orders, old loyalties, and big trouble Recently, the New Republic and the Jedi Order have come into conflict with one another, and loyalties between the two have shifted dramatically as the NR has began leaking down orders to hunt down the Jedi. Isamu, having friends within the Order himself, decided that his friendships were stronger than his duty and abandoned his post. For a time, he went back to Kabal to lay low, but quickly found himself bored to tears without any action to keep him busy. So, upon receiving a message from Jaret Snomel, he made his way to Vallera to meet up with the Jedi and see what he can do to help out. Vehicles N-1 Starfighter Practically considered an antique, Isamu fished the Naboo starfighter out of a junk yard and began work to restore the craft to it's original glory. He finished some year and half after aquiring it. The ship, originally yellow in color, now boasts a cherry-red tint, as well as a few improvements to all of it's systems. Additional Eden, Isamu Eden, Isamu